


One Spider's Break, Another Spider's Solo

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, im not a happy with this one, oh well, peter takes a break™, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: MJ and Miles insist Peter take a break, even if Peter isn't too keen on this idea.





	One Spider's Break, Another Spider's Solo

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hey guys 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry it took me so fucking long. i had low muse and a few unfinished one-shots. this one stuck through, though i'm not completely happy with it. 
> 
> i need some newer ideas so try and spark my thinking with a prompt or somethin similar in the comments ;p

“Come on, Peter!” Miles exclaimed, and MJ chuckles nearby. “You know I can handle a patrol by myself! Besides, you need the break.” 

“Well I could argue that you need it too,” Peter points out, continuing to stand his ground. He and Miles have been arguing that Peter take a break from heroing for the night to have a short break, but the elder doesn't like the idea as much as the younger. “You've been at it for months with me now.” 

“Yeah but you've doing it for years!” Miles says, crossing his arms over his chest as Peter tries to make a grab for his mask. He leaps backwards, landing on the wall. “You deserve a break, especially if MJ wants to take you in a date!” 

“Well I get that,” Peter said, leaping at Miles only for the younger to hop onto the ceiling. Peter narrows his eyes and jumps up beside the other spider, reaching for the mask. They end up tumbling along the roof, both taking unconscious turns to press a hand or foot to keep them from falling. “But what if the city needs me during the date? What then, Miles?” 

“You continue your date with MJ while I take care of the problem!” Miles exclaimed in return, grunting as Peter puns him to the roof. MJ is laughing the whole time, nearly doubled over from watching them defy gravity. Miles quickly hiss the hand holding Peter’s mask under- or, well, between himself and the ceiling as the older hero tries to grab at it. “Come on Peter, I can handle it!” 

Peter grits his teeth as he lets out a growl, flipping Miles over. But Miles is quicker. He bites down on the mask and throws a hand backwards, making sure to control his punch to at least knock Peter off of him. It works and Miles quickly crawls to the other side of the room, keeping his feet on the wall as he stare up at Peter as the older gathers himself, spitting the mask back into his hand. 

“Miles, you've never gone on patrol on your own,” Peter said, and Miles could hear the change in tone. Peter was being more serious cause he was now thinking about everything that could happen to his protege and getting really worried about Miles even though Miles is right in front of him. Totally fine, too. “I don't know if-” 

“Alright alright,” MJ interrupts, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Peter angles his neck to look down at her while Miles’ eyes dart to her. “That's enough, you too. I'm gonna get abs by the end of the night.” She takes a few breaths before speaking again, “Peter, Miles is right. You do deserve a break. And, quite frankly, he deserves a chance to prove that he can crime fight on his own. Without the mother spider.” She smirks as she says those last two words, and Miles has to laugh at how quickly Peter’s face turns red. 

“But MJ, it's dangerous-” 

“I know,” she said, interrupting again. She raises a hand and Peter slowly takes it. She gives a little tug and he flips back onto the floor beside her. “But come on. He's ready. Besides, you still owe me dinner.” 

Peter bites his lip, looking from Miles to MJ and back again. He doesn't seem to want to give in, but the fact Miles still was holding onto his mask and MJ was giving him that patiently expectant look of hers, both of the other two could tell he was about to cave in. 

“Okay fine,” Peter finally relented, and both MJ and Miles grin widely. “But only for tonight! And Miles, you'd better be extra careful!” 

“Of course of course!” Miles replied easily. “But I hope you'll understand why I'll be holding onto your mask.”

“But- but-”

“Come on Peter, lets get some dinner, I’m starving,” MJ said, grabbing Peter’s hand. She drags him through the door as Miles leaps towards the window, tossing Peter’s mask aside before pulling his own on. He is always grateful when MJ is on his side, which is a lot of the time. 

He then jumps out of the window, letting his arms spread out as he falls through the air. He then catches himself, flinging himself through the air easily. 

He always loves web-slinging. It gave him freedom against gravity and let him forget all of his troubles in the blink of an eye. He does a flip, sparing through the air with the skill of someone who's been doing this for around half a year. Probably since that's how long he's been doing it. 

He continues to thwip along until the sound of shooting reaches his ears. He locks onto a car chase, and dives right towards it. 

 

Meanwhile, MJ and Peter step into their favorite cafe. The redhead pulls along her boyfriend despite his continuous protesting, hushing him with a peck of the lips. 

“We’re having dinner now,” MJ informs him, pointing to one of the tables lined along the window wall. “Like normal people. So let's look at the menu and decide what to eat.” She smiles patiently at Peter, waiting for him to sit before she does as well. 

MJ hands a menu to Peter and she reads her own, skimming it quickly before looking back up. She lets out a fond sigh to see Peter staring out the window, menu in his hands forgotten. 

“Pete,” she said. “Peete.” His gaze darts to her and he lets out a sheepish laugh. 

“I'm sorry, MJ,” he said honestly. “I'm just not… used to this. And I'm worried about Miles.” 

“He’ll be fine,” MJ reassures. She has to stifle a laugh, because Peter honestly is reminding her of a mother hen with his constant worrying of the boy. Though it does warm her heart to know he cares so much for Miles. “Let him prove to you that he can handle things on his own.” 

Peter sighs heavily, shaking his head. “I know he can,” he said. “But… I still worry. And what if he ends up not needing me?”

And that's when MJ has to laugh. Peter frowns at her and she quickly apologizes, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just sound like a mom sending her child off to college for the first time.”

Peter’s face heats up and he shakes his head to clear his mind. “Yeah, I probably sound ridiculous,” he said, scratching at the back of his head. He then meets her eyes. “Okay. No more worrying. I'll just focus on you the rest of the night if I'm not allowed to hero.” 

MJ smirks. “Oh, I’d love to see how long this will last,” she said with a wink. 

“The rest of the night!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Right,” MJ said. “Anyway, you're paying.” 

Peter groans. 

 

Meanwhile once again, Miles lands on the roof of the stolen car, easily dodging bullets shot at him. He recalls Peter’s teaching, webbing up the thugs as they try to continuously shoot at him. He grits his teeth as the one driving dodges his grabs, shooting at him each time he tries to get the wheel. 

“Come on, this is your stop,” Miles shouts, punching through the roof of the car. He grabs the pistol the thug had been using and throws it out the already broken window, gaining an enraged growl from the thug. He then slams the man’s head into the wheel, pulling him out the window and webbing him to a nearby wall. 

Miles then flips in front of the car, planting his hands on the hood and his feet into the ground. He strains his muscles, grinding his teeth as he bunches the muscles in his legs. 

As this happens, he ends up in front of the cafe where Peter and MJ currently are waiting for their food. Peter instantly notices the scene with Miles struggling to halt the high speed car, and he jumps to his feet, already itching to get in suit and help his student. 

But MJ reaches out and grabs his hand once more, giving him that patient smile. “Would you look at that,” she said, turning to watch. “We get front row seats to seeing Spider-Man save the day.” 

Peter shifts on his feet before slowly sitting back down, though his eyes never do leave the window. Even as the waiter placed their plates of food on either side of their clasped hands. 

“Look at him go,” Peter muttered to himself, but MJ has to smile lightly. This just proves to her what she already knew: Peter cared with all of his heart. “He's doing great.” 

“Like I told you he would,” MJ points out. “Now, let's eat.” 

But even as they begin to eat, Peter never looks away from Miles, especially when the kid starts to fight more thugs. 

“You guys really want me dead, huh?” Miles said aloud as he leapt into the air, kicking one of the thugs as he comes back down. “I'm not even the original. You guys could so do better.” 

“Get him down!” one of them shouts, aiming a gun at him. Miles dodges in time with his spider-sense, darting to the side before slamming his other foot into the guy’s face. 

“Hey look, I'm down!” Miles exclaimed, elbowing another man’s gut, using a fist to knock him out. “Are you actually going to attack me now?” 

“Shut the hell up!” a man yells, trying to bring a crowbar down on Miles’ head, only for Miles to grab his wrist and twist it backwards. 

“Sorry, but that's against all that us spider people hold dear,” Miles responded, webbing the guy to the nearby wall. He then looks around, satisfied to find all the thugs incapacitated. And to see none other than Yuri herself walking forwards. 

Sure Miles has interacted with police captain every now and then throughout his months of heroing, but it was mostly Peter who handled the face to face conversations. He'd sometimes join in on both in person conversations and over the phone talks, but he mostly stayed silent. Though, of course, now he'd have to speak to her directly.

“Officer,” Miles said with an exaggerated bow. Okay. Wow. He just did that. Pretty dumb. 

“Where’s Spider-Man, kid? He in the nest?” Yuri asks as she approaches, luckily ignoring his dumb bow. 

Ha. “The Nest”. Yes, that actually meant his or Peter’s apartment, but Yuri has shared her thoughts on how she sees it when they've talked about it. A room covered in nothing but webs, crawling with actual spiders. 

“Yup. He wanted me to take care of things today,” he replied. 

“Oh. Great. Okay,” Yuri said with a shake of her head. “And I still don't know what to call you.”

“Well it's still undecided,” Miles replies. Because seriously. He's not creative. Then he recalls a joke Peter had come up with a few months back to annoy the ever living hell out of the captain. He smirks underneath his mask before meeting her eyes with his masked pair. “How about… Spider-Cop?”

Yuri turns instantly as soon as he says this. “Right. Bye.” she said, annoyance clear in her voice and Miles has to laugh. He then, of course, webs away, knowing he wasn't really supposed to be there. 

He'd think of a name eventually. Just like he got Peter to finally take a break.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
